Daylight
by Hugz Kissez
Summary: Nina's not ready to leave. Fabina.


**Nina's POV**

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holding on _

I'm lying awake next to you, dreading the moment when the sun will rise and daylight will come. For a moment, I forget why I'm holding on, then I remember: you.

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along How did it come so fast _

How did this day come so fast? The day before I have to leave for summer break, back to America, a whole continent away from you. We both knew it was coming, yet it seemed to sneak up on us, and now it's almost here.

_This is our last night, but its late and I'm tryin not to sleep _

_'Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away_

I'm trying to keep my eyes open, but it's getting harder and harder with every passing moment. Already my lids feel like lead weights. Yet I continue to struggle, because I know that if I let them shut, when I open them it will be time to leave. I'm not ready to leave you yet.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _

_But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close _

_'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own _

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close _

The sky is lightening as my heart darkens, reminding me that time is running out. I'm going to enjoy what little of the sand in the hourglass I have left, and hold you as close as I possibly can. In the daylight, we'll be on our own, and I'll be lost without my other half. But until then, I won't think about that, and just enjoy now.

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa _

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_Here I am staring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful. _

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out. Somebody slow it down._

I can't help it: I'm thinking about it again. How can I not? The sky is getting brighter, and the stars are disappearing. If only someone would slow it down, and give me a little more time. I look down at you, your handsome face, and wish we would never have to part.

_This is way too hard, 'cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave _

_This is my last glance that will soon be memories_

I didn't tell you I couldn't renew my scholarship. I wanted to spare you the pain, but now I realize I might have just caused more. Soon all I'll have left of you, of everyone, will be memories. This is too hard. I've never been good with goodbyes.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _

_But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close _

_'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own _

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close _

I'm going to miss this, the feeling of being safe and warm in your arms. I hold you tighter, hoping that it will help slow the time. I'm not ready to be alone, not yet. Not ready to leave you.

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa _

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_I never wanted to stop, because I don't want to start all over, start all over _

I don't want to stop holding you, don't want this moment to end. Once I'm on that plane I'll have to start over, start a new life without you.

_I was afraid of the dark, but now its all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

It's funny. I used to be afraid of the dark, but now it's the only thing I want.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _

_But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close _

_'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own _

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _

_But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close _

_'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own _

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close _

No, I can't leave you yet, won't leave you yet. How can I face the daylight without you beside me? But it's too late, the time has come to slip away.

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa _

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa _

_Oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa (yeah) (yeah) _

_Oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa._

**Third Person POV**

Nina slid out of bed and kissed Fabian's cheek. She grabbed her suitcases, then set them down just long enough to scribble a note and place it on his dresser. _I love you~Nina_. Picking up her bags again, she quietly slipped out of the room just as the first beam of sunlight broke through the clouds.


End file.
